High My Love Once
by Misa-Kun.May.Micha007
Summary: maaf kalau ficnya kurang memuaskan (sasunaru)


**Summary: **tempat yang damai dan indah di sekolah Sunagakure sampai kedatangan seorang murid baru yang berlagak bos yang sombong. Sampai Sasuke turun tangan menghadapinya.

.

.

.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**High My Love Once**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SASUNARU**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, DAN GENRE BISA BERUBAH-UBAH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tertidur dikelas sudah merupakan hal biasa bagi para murid 1 C di Sunagakure. Bukan karena malas mengerjakan tugas, tapi karena tak ada guru yang mengajar dikelasnya.

"Hhooaammmm... Guru ero itu belum masuk juga ke kelas?" Kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Dia kan sering terlambat, jadi cuekin saja." Kata Sai.

"Aku malas dikelas yang penuh cowok isinya! Aku kan mau ada ceweknya juga." Kata Suigetsu

DUAGH

Sasuke melempar penghapus pada Suigetsu.

"Iitaii"

"Berisik, ganggu orang tidur saja. Salahmu sendiri kenapa masuk sekolah khusus anak laki-laki." Kata Sasuke dengan pandangan yang masih mengantuk.

Suigetsu hanya mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Itu sakit, Sasuke." Kata Suigetsu sebel sambil menggembungkan pipi kesal.

"Salah sendiri ribut melulu ganggu orang tidur saja!" Kata Sasuke kesal.

"Lalu kenapa kalian mau masuk sekolah ini? Ini kan sekolah bobrok yang dipenuhi laki-laki?" Tanya Sai penasaran.

"Nilaiku jeblok, dan hampir seluruh sma menolakku karena nilaiku." Kata Suigetsu.

"Kalau aku karena malas ke sekolah terkenal. Hooaam" kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk masuk sekolah sma yang normal. Jadi masuk sma yang bobrok saja, pasti tidak terlalu memakai uang. Kalau kau sendiri?" Kata Sasuke.

"Aku penasaran denganmu. Kudengar ayah dan kakakmu meninggal dalam insiden pesawat jatuh, dan kau sangat terkenal di SMP swasta yang terkenal elit, tapi kenapa bisa berada disini?" Kata Sai sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Kau mungkin salah orang. Aku hanya orang biasa." Kata Sasuke balas menatap Sai.

"Oh, aku lupa. Nilaimu selalu tinggi, seharusnya dengan nilai tinggi kau akan dapat beasiswa dan masuk sekolah elite dengan mudah." Kata Sai yang mulai menampakan senyum palsu.

"Tch, aku tidak seperti kau yang selalu menggambar dijam saat ulangan berlasung. Kau tidak lihat hasil ulanganku? Aku mendapat nilai 4 saja."

"APA? Kukira kau dapat nilai 3" kata Suigetsu terkejut.

"Cerewet. Jangan samakan aku denganmu." Kata Sasuke sambil ngemut lolipop yang baru didapatkannya diatas meja.

'Membosankan, apa tidak ada hal yang menarik?"

.

.

.

Di dalam sekolah elite khusus untuk para perempuan. Seorang pemuda yang berada disana atau lebih tepatnya mengenakan pakaian perempuan hanya bisa ngendumil yang tidak-tidak karena kekesalannya pada ayahnya.

"SHIT! AYAH SIALAN! AKU LAKI-LAKI MASA MASUK SMA KHUSUS PEREMPUAN!" Kata Naruto kesal.

Naruto hanya memperhatikan dirinya yang memakai pakaian layaknya siswi perempuan.

"Apa enaknya sih memakai pakaian begini?" Kata Naruto sambil melihat kebawah dan menyikap roknya.

"Kau sedang melakukan apa?" Kata seseorang berambut kuning yang diikat satu.

BLUSH

"Ti-tidak sedang ngapa-ngapain" kata Naruto dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kau seperti kelihatan mau mengintip celana dalammu sendiri."

"Ti-tidak!"

"Ya sudalah. Sebentar lagi pelajaran tata krama. Sebaiknya ganti baju dengan kimono yang manis ya."

Glup

'Tidak mau! Aku masih laki'

Naruto hanya mundur beberapa langkah lalu berlari keluar dari kelasnya sendiri.

"TIDAK!" Kata Naruto histeris.

Sedangkan para siswi berlari mengejar Naruto.

.

.

.

"Hosh... Hosh... Gila. Mereka semua tangguh banget... Tapi tetap saja mereka tidak akan bisa menangkapku." Kata Naruto bangga dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Sepertinya aku lari sangat jauh, dan ini dimana? Jangan-jangan aku tersesat." Kata Naruto yang menyadari bahwa dia berlari terlalu jauh, bahkan dia tidak tahu ini ada dimana.

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa arah dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang.

BRAKK

"Hei, kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" Bentak orang yang di tabrak Naruto.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Kata Naruto

"Suiitt... Suiitt... Dia lumayan cantik loh, mau main sama kita manis?" Kata salah satu orang yang ada disana.

TWITCH

"Kau bilang aku cantik?" Kata Naruto dengan muka datar.

"Tentu saja manis." Kata cowok itu sampai merangkul pundak Naruto.

TWITCH

"Hiiiaattt!" Teriak Naruto sambil memukul perutnya

DUAGH

BUAGH

*skip*

Selesai memukul mereka semua Naruto memperhatikan baju mereka.

"Sepertinya itu baju sekolah untuk anak laki-laki ya. Kekeke" kata Naruto dan menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan aneh.

"A-ampun... Jangan pukul kami... Kami janji tidak akan mengganggumu." Katanya.

"Aku mau bajumu!" Kata Naruto dan menelanjangi paksa sampai berhasil mengambil pakaian tersebut dan segera memakainya ditempat.

.

.

.

"Ahahaha akhirnya aku jadi laki-laki normal juga whahahaha... " Kata Naruto riang sampai berjalan-jalan dengan bersiul senang.

Itu hanya berlaku sesaat sampai bertemu seseorang berambut putih dengan masker memadang Naruto.

"KAU, BERANI SEKALI MEMBOLOS KE SEKOLAH!" Kata pria itu sampai mencubit telinga Naruto.

"Iiittaaii! Sakit lepaskan! Kau salah orang!"

"Aku tidak mungkin salah orang. Karena baju itu adalah baju sekolah Sunagakure."

'Sekolah? Aku akan ikut kesekolah dengan orang beruban seperti dia? Jangan-jangan itu sekolah normal. Akhirnya. Akhirnya aku masuk juga ke sekolah normal. Mimpiku terwujud!' Batin Naruto senang.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas 1C terlihat tenang dan damai, tidak ada lagi yang berbicara atau apapun. Karena mereka semua tidur dengan nyenyaknya di kursi masing-masing sampai seorang pria membuka pintu.

"BANGUN!" Kata pria itu sampai membuat semua muridnya segera bangun dan duduk tegak tidak memperdulikan air liur yang menetes disudut bibir mereka.

Tapi hanya satu orang yang masih tidur lelap. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke, dengan telinga memakai earphone mendengar musik rock.

"Hei kau, cepat masuk!"

"I-iya..." Kata pemuda rambut pirang yang masuk kedalam kelas dengan dan langsung duduk di bangku kosong tepat di samping Sasuke

"Sejak kapan dikelas kita ada perempuan?" Kata suigetsu yang memandangnya

TWITCH

"Aku bukan perempuan!" Kata Naruto yang lempar sepatu kearah Suigetsu.

Suigetsu dengan cepat menunduk sampai akhirnya lemparan sepatu Naruto mengenai wajah Juugo.

PLAKK

"Baru kali ini Juugo dilempar pakai sepatu, harusnya tadi aku melukisnya agar jadi lelucon untuk semua siswa di sunagakure." Kata Sai Kagum

"Kau mau coba kena lemparan?" Kata Juugo menyeramkan dan mengambil sepatu Naruto dan meleparnya mengenai Sai, tapi justru malah mengenai Shikamaru.

PLAKK

~Nyuut...

Shikamaru terbangun dan melepas kedua sepatunya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah sampai mengenai sisawa yang ada disana.

Dan berkat lemparan Shikamaru, kelas mereka jadi heboh dengan lemparan sendal, sampai mengenai Sasuke.

PLAKK

Sasuke bangun dan melepas earphonenya.

"Siapa yang berani membangunkanku?" Kata Sasuke dengan wajah horor bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Dan seluruh murid kelas 1c menujuk kearah Naruto.

"Kau dalam masalah besar, bocah." Kata Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam.

"Aku bukan bocah, kaulah yang bocah." Kata Naruto menatap Sasuke datar.

"Tch, Diam kau pendek!" Kata Sasuke yang segera berdiri.

"Kaulauh yang pendek." Kata Naruto yang ikut berdiri lalu membandingkan tingginya dengan Sasuke.

"BHAWAHAHAHA!" Kata Suigetsu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

Kakashi melempar kapur tulis mengenai Sasuke, Naruto, dan Suigetsu. "Berisik, kalian bertiga keluar dan berdiri disana." Kata Kakashi sangar

"Hn" kata Sasuke yang segera diikuti Suigetsu lalu Naruto.

.

.

.

'Sekolah kushus laki-laki untuk rakyat jelata. Aku masuk kesekolah khusus laki-laki rakyat jelata, mau taruh dimana mukaku kalau kyuubi nii mengetahuinya. Mana aku diseret pria beruban dan parahnya sekolahnya bobrok gini! AKU MAU PULANG' batin Naruto histeris memikirkan nasibnya.

"Woi." Kata Sasuke yang menatap Naruto. "Kau siapa, aku baru pertama kali melihatmu dikelas."

DEG

"A-aku murid baru." Kata Naruto 'lebih tepatnya baru ada diperkampungan rakyat jelata'

"Oh murid baru, kau belum tahu peraturan sekolah ini." Kata Sasuke dan mendecih.

"Memang apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Pertama akan kuajarkan kau tidak akan berani melawanku." Kata Sasuke yang mencoba memukul Naruto, tapi dapat ditangkis oleh Naruto.

"Tch, apa kemampuanmu cuma sampai disitu saja, cebol." Kata Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke merendahkan.

TWITCH

"Siapa yang kau panggil CEBOL HAHA?!" Kata Sasuke yang memukul perut NARUTO

PRAK

Masih bisa ditangkis Naruto.

"Lihat kenyataan badanmu lebih kecil dariku!" Kata Naruto sinis.

"Gggrrrr!"

Sampai Sasuke menarik kerah baju Naruto dan menojok wajah Naruto.

"Aaakkhh! Bastxxx!" Kata Naruto marah dan membalas pukulan Sasuke.

Suigetsu yang semula hanya menonton kini mencoba menghentikan perkelahian mereka.

"Kalian berhenti! Kita satu sekolah!" Tapi naas kaki suigetsu tersangkut dan dengan tidak elite nya mendorong punggung sasuke sampai akhirnya sasuke berciuman dengan Naruto.

1

2

3

"GYYAAA!" Teriak Sasuke dan menjauh dari Naruto sambil mengelap bibirnya.

Naruto masih diam membeku dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Ka-kau..." Kata Naruto terbata-bata dengan wajah memerah.

Suigetsu yang melihatnya hanya terpana, sedangkan Sasuke masih menyeka bibirnya dengan tangan.

'Kenapa wajahnya merah padam seperti itu? Apa dia homo lalu jatuh cinta padaku? No! Aku normal tapi dia manis sekali.' Batin Sasuke yang memandang Naruto sampai mimisan.

"Ka-kau... BERANI SEKALI MENGAMBIL CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!" Kata Naruto dengan wajah menyeremkan.

Dan dilanjutkanlah pertengkaran mereka.

'Aku tidak mau mencoba melarai perkelahian mereka, mending aku pergi ke kantin.' Batin suigetsu.

.

.

.

**THE AND**

Untuk indah chan yang sempat riquest fic ini... Maaf kalau ficnya agak mirip dengan King Vs Queen... Soalnya lagi kehabisan ide... Dan untuk pertama kalinya saya bikin rate T... Maaf kalau jelek dan kependekan.


End file.
